Woobat
/ |dexcokalos=055 |evointo=Swoobat |gen=Generation V |species=Bat Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Flying |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=2.1 kg |imweight=4.6 lbs. |ability=Unaware Klutz |dw=Simple |body=09 |egg1=Field |egg2=Flying |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Woobat (Japanese: コロモリ Koromori) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Woobat is a small, round, fuzzy, winged Pokémon that resembles a bat. It sports a pair of small, bat-like wings on each side of its round, furry, light-blue body. In the center of its face is a round pink nose with closed eyelids on both sides (its fur is so long and fuzzy that its eyes cannot be seen). It only has one nostril, and it is roughly in the shape of a heart. It has one large pointed fang protruding from its upper jaw. Special Abilities Woobat have either the abilities Unaware or Klutz 50/50 chance of having one or the other, also can have the ability Simple if found in the Dream World. In the anime Jessie of Team Rocket in the Best Wishes anime was revealed to have obtained a Woobat in a cave and used it to defeat Ash's Pidove. Another Woobat appeared briefly in BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ! on the screen, when Ash eventually found Trip on. Evolution Woobat evolves into Swoobat while it has Max Happiness at any given level. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Wellspring Cave, Mistralton Cave, Twist Mountain, Challenger's Cave, Victory Road |bwrarity=Uncommon |black2white2= Wellspring Cave, Relic Passage, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Reversal Mountain, Seaside Cave (Hidden Grotto), Route 6 |b2w2rarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings. |white=Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind. |black 2=The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune. |white 2=The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune. |x=Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings. |y=The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Woobat |bwspr =Woobat BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Woobat BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =WoobatBackBW.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Woobat BW Back.gif |xyspr=WoobatXY.gif |xysprs=WoobatShinyXY.gif |VIback=WoobatBackXY.gif |VIbacks=WoobatBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Woobat was one of the new Pokémon shown on a character sheet for the Black & White anime series on June 27, 2010, and received it name from a picture of Japanese show Oha Suta on July 5, 2010. Then it was officially revealed on the August's issue of Coro Coro along with six other Pokémon on July 11, 2010. *Kurt in the 13th movie wears a baseball cap with a Woobat depicted on it. Origin Woobat is based on a bat, specifically the Honduran white bat, or the heart-nosed bat. Etymology Woobat's English name comes for the words bat (a cave-dwelling flying mammal) and woo (a way to impress or seduce a person). Its Japanese name, Koromori, seems to come from koro-koro (the sound of something rolling) and komori ("bat"). Gallery Park Woobat.png|Woobat's PokePark 2 Icon WoobatAudinoEpisode.png|Woobat in the anime Jessie Woobat Gust.png|Woobat using Gust Woobat using Air Slash.jpg|Woobat using Air Slash Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon